Different Worlds
by Scarediecat
Summary: Artemis Fowl II knows of the world consisting of faeries, goblins, and centaurs. But what he hadn’t realized, was the darker part of a different world. A world, in his own backyard…and this world, is just a little bit more gruesome. Artemis x OC


Lets go...into the darker part. Right in his backyard. But instead of looking near, instead he looked far.

* * *

"Are you positive?" Julius Root murmured staring wide eyed at the screen. He was sitting in his locked office, alone, staring at a communication screen.

"Positive," A girl faerie, looking numb, and dark circles from lack of sleep replied.

"No, no…this hasn't happen…this can't happen!" he screamed in his head. He had been woken up, to answer a very important call.

"But how can this be? We have a…" Root rubbed his head in frustration.

"A pact. A pact, which will be broken if word is leaked out. However, considering the safety of others, it might be for the best," she replied in a monotone voice.

"Are you sure?" Root looked hopefully up.

"For the final time, we are positive! The fang marks upon the neck, the claw marks on the rest of the corpse, the demon insignia on the palm," she got up in anger from the desk where she sat, "AND it is your job to figure out whether or not we make this public information. And if not," her eyes slanted in a glare, "then it is your job to fix it." "So which are you going to do?" she spat.

He looked up quizzically at her. "Fix….it?" he partially stated but slightly asked.

"FINE! Its still your job, not mine," she sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay….so I will…," he said in a thoughtful voice.

"You want my advice? Call a meeting with those lost ones leader people, or whoever those disgusting things leaders are," she gestured to the air as if trying to find words, "but whatever, I'm going to sleep, after eighteen straight hours of examining a corpse…I'm tired."

The screen clicked and darkness filled the screen.

Julius stared unblinking at the black screen for a while longer. "This will create a huge hysteria if word gets out…no, I think it's best if we have a talk with…them," he thought rapidly to himself. "But if they pull any tricks…who…" his eyes widened as the "who" became answered.

"Foaly," he barely mouthed the word silently before he had opened up a communication line. The line beeped for what seemed like an eternity before the line was accepted.

"Do you know what time it is?" Foaly grumbled blinking sleepily, as his eyes adjusted to the screen.

"No time!" Julius yelled, quickly filling him in.

"Wow…" Foaly eyes widened, as he was now wide awake.

"So it is your job, to get in contact with him now!" Julius commanded.

"Sure sure, I'll go get the mud boy," Foaly but rolled his eyes annoyingly when he added, "might be hard though…you know…with people SLEEPING at this time."

Artemis however, was not sleeping, but was furiously typing at his keyboard, easily hacking into a Mr. Devorian's bank account. Mr. Devorian being a major art collector, wasn't as clean and cut as he appeared to be. As Artemis soon found out, Mr. Devorian had as many skeletons in his closet to call it a graveyard. Perfect to blackmail. But just as he was about to get evidence of such, his computer screen started to fizz. Immediately Artemis knew he was being hacked into, and the one person who could even come close to accomplishing it. Artemis gritted his teeth, "With all the power from his technology hacking into mine, he could completely burn my computer."

"HEY ARTEMIS!" Foaly image appeared on the screen.

Artemis scowled.

"Eh…yeah…next time I'll call. But hey, you have enough money as it is without blackmailing Mr. Devorian," he smiled childishly.

"So you've been watching," Artemis through him a piercing look, "since January 5, at approximately two thirty three and eleven seconds a.m."

Foaly frowned slightly, annoyed that he wasn't able to shock Artemis with tracking his computer movements.

"Not that it matters," Artemis finished.

"Yeah well…" Foaly grumbled, about to reply with a clever insult.

"But what brings about this abrupt invitation?" Artemis cut him off.

Foaly sighed, "Well…you are going,"

"I am going? I suppose, this isn't a request, but a command," Artemis asked in a uncaring voice.

"Yeah well, you pretty much owe us for cleaning up you cute little mess with the C Cube," Foaly smirked.

"So, what can I do for you, that will make that little mess go away," Artemis shrugged, unnerved.

"We need you to supervise a conference with the Head Honchos of the darker world," Foaly averted his eyes, "Its seems as though, a recent attack was carried out, and vampire fang marks, werewolf scratches, and a demon insignia were found on the corpse. Now we all know"

"What?" Artemis fought to stay calm and cool. "What are you talking about?"

Foaly threw him a curious glance. "You mean you don't know?"

Artemis remained silent.

Foaly burst into laugher. "Oh this is way too good," he said in between laughs.

"Are you done yet?" Artemis glared.

"How the heck did you find out about fairies thousands of miles from your Earth's surface, who are way ahead of their time in technology, yet you did not know anything of the vampires, werewolves and demons lurking in your backyard?" he had a smile prancing on his lips.

"Vampires…werewolves…and demons," Artemis repeated.

"Yeah…naturally we thought you would know, since you know, you knew about us. Anyways, here's the quick trip. Vampires, werewolves, and demons exist, almost blending with you mud humans. And way back when, a pact was formed between us and them, that we would never meddle in each others affairs and leave each other alone. However, a fairy's corpse was found bearing distinct evidence of a vampire, werewolf, and demon attack. So now we have to go ask what's up," he swiveled playfully in his chair, stopping short in front of the screen and instantly pointing a hoof at Artemis, "that's where you come in. We need you go there and supervise and make sure everything goes A.O.K."

"Ah, I see," Artemis mumbled.

"I can't believe it though, I mean they're pretty much right in front of you!" he chuckled, amused that Artemis Fowl for once, had no idea.

"And when will this meeting take place?" Artemis growled, not amused.

"Two weeks, America, or more precisely New York, New York. I hope you can find your own plane…I mean, you know about those at least, right?" Foaly grinned.

"I assure you, I am more then capable. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do," typing a few more buttons, much to Foaly's dismay, Artemis kicked the communication line. Afterwards, he stared blankly at the screen, as he repeated the conversation with Foaly through his head. Typing furiously away, he gained hundreds of websites on vampires, werewolves, and demons. He sighed to himself. Most of these sites were going to have all false information, however if it means receiving one bit of truth, he would be that more prepared.

* * *

**T**wo weeks later Artemis was sitting in the back of a car, with Butler, and Holly. Holly, who had been assigned to make sure Artemis was completely clear on what was about to occur, and make sure he didn't run into any…trouble. Foaly appeared on the screen, his normal grin on his lips, "So, we're so close. I suggest you watch your necks, and keep your doggy bones and crucifixes near."

"Don't make jokes Foaly," Holly scowled at him, "I can't believe you didn't have any weapons for this situation."

Now Foaly frowned, "First of all you give me two weeks to make weapons against things that the only information on their weaknesses I had to go on, were these ancient stupid scrolls written who knows how long ago, by fairies whose only technology was making fire with two sticks."

"Besides, they talked like they belonged in mental health clinics. "_BEWARE THE ONES WHO LURK BENEATH THE LIGHTEST NIGHT, DISGISING THEMSELVES BENEATH THE SUN,DEMANDING TO FOLLOW THE MUD MEN ONES_!" he gestured his hooves around for emphasis, as he put on a thick old accent.

Holly glared at him, "Foaly…" Suddenly they felt the car stop.

"We have arrived," the driver at the car, hidden by the black tinted mirror announced.

Holly turned to Artemis, "Listen, you're not going to go in there alone, there will be other LEP officersaround too. All we need to go in there is ask what's up, this was probably a mistake anyways, they'll probably apologize and fix it themselves. You'll be back home in no time."

Artemis looked at her strangely, and then replied politely, "I appreciate your attempts to comfort me, however, its of no use. Please be assured, I am completely unnerved by, whoever, or whatever I am up against."

Holly frowned, "Yeah well, 'be assured' I will be there watching."

Artemis nodded, glanced quickly at Butler, and watched as the door to his right opened. Gaining even more composure, he walked diligently out of the car. His eyes quickly scanned the mansion. It looked completely normal, however stuck somewhat in the colonial era. To the right and left of it seemed the beginning of a labyrinth using walls covered in thick green vines. His eyes flashed to the top of a garden wall positive he had seen a blur of a person. Butler, unable to have seen since he had just gotten out of the car, walked to his normal side of Artemis, glancing around and taking note of the windows, doors, and gates at the front of the manor.

They waiting as Holly emerged from the vehicle and straightened her uniform. Nodding towards Artemis they made their way pass the gate, stepping on a path of rocks. They walked up to the huge doors. Butler knocked somewhat loudly upon them. They strained their ears as they heard steps. Artemis made note of the lightness, most likely belonging to a women. The door swung back, and a women dressed in one of those noble older white servant dress-like gown smiled politely. Her blonde hair was pushed back into a bun, and eyes sparkled with cheeriness. Almost making them sick.

"Oh, you must be them!" she partially squealed. "We've been waiting for you," she beamed. "I am Miss. Lucinda." She gasped and put a hand to her mouth in shock, "And look at me, not inviting you inside yet! You must forgive me! Come in, come in!" she assured them into the room. A very grand room, a flight of stairs were in the back. The room had huge windows, partially covered with red royal curtains. It had three doors, one at each wall except on the side occupied by the stairs. The glassy cream colored tile floor, made her shoes tap as she walked over to one of the doors leading out of the room. She opened the door slightly, glancing in secretively, and shut it almost instantly. She then turned to them and smiled. "You'll be asked in, momentarily."

"Much appreciation, Miss. Lucinda," Artemis replied.

To this, she blushed. "You are so formal," she cooed, "it is so adorable!"

Artemis threw her a strange look, unable to think of a reply. Suddenly the opposite door, of which they stood, opened quietly. A shorter, younger girl, in a dressy deep red gown ran quickly up to Miss. Lucinda. Her face left a mystery as she kept it down, and her beach blonde bangs covering up her eyes. Her hair was pulled back into two curly blonde short pigtails, with blood red ribbons, to match the dress. She kept her hands to her side and they heard her exclaim in a pathetic quiet voice,

"Where did you go? I was so alone…" she clutched the side of her dress. "I'm sorry dear, but I had to let our guests in," she smiled sweetly at her.They heard her breathe like a child on the verge of crying. She then turned around quickly and ran up to Artemis, her shiny black doll boots clicked every time she set her foot down. "Are these presents for me?" she asked quietly, her face still hidden.

"Pardon?" Artemis looked at the girl strangely.

"Can I have one of your friends," she raised her head quickly. And Holly almost jolted back. The girl stared with a fixation on Artemis with her bloodshot eyes, and she was biting her lip in a creepy demenor. Her skin was absolutely pale, and her cheeks were flushed. "For later," she replied cutely.  
"No, no, sweetie. These are business people!" Miss Lucinda ran up to her, grabbing her shoulders. She then steered her towards the door she entered in.

The girl, turned her head back, still smiling in a horrific manner at Artemis. Her smile spread and he saw fangs gracefully slide down half of her cherry lips.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Gilda?" Miss Lucinda replied thoughtfully.

"I got bored with her," she managed to say, before Miss Lucinda pushed her into the other room, and shut the door.

She then turned to look at them, "I am so sorry, she has been a bit…caught up this week. Normally she is a very….delightful child," she smiled reassuringly.

"She is…," Artemis stopped, unknowing if it was polite or not.

"A vampire child, yes," Miss Lucinda nodded quickly, and walked back over to them. "It is just so hard with them when they are young, you understand. She is still teething," she shook her head sighing loudly.

Holly stared at her in disbelief. "Teething?" Holly spat out.

"Yes, you know. And I feel so sorry…I've been trying to soothe her with popsicles, but she finds more comfort in the popsicle stick. Chews on that, better then those expensive porcelain dolls. Found three of them yesterday, in the back of her closet. Badly disfigured. Then again, they all do that," she shrugged her shoulders. She raised her eyebrow, at Holly's shocked expression. Artemis remained cold, and Butler remaining either in silence or shock. "I'm sorry, is something wrong?"

"No, my associate has only forgotten her manners," Artemis replied. Holly looked over to him in surprise, how could he still be so cool?

"No matter, no matter," she smiled cheerfully.

"Normally, I do not do this, but I am curious…what are your names?" she asked innocently.

"I am Holly, this is Artemis, and his bodyguard Butler," Holly responded quickly.

"I absolutely adore you name, Artemis," She smiled.

She stopped suddenly, and tilted her head, much like a dog would if he was trying to pick up a sound. "Ah, they want you now," she replied in a far off voice. She then snapped back, and her smile reappeared on her face. "Come along," her voice holding a almost giggle to it, as she walked to the door, she had once opened slightly and shut.

Artemis was the first to follow, Butler rushing a little bit to stand next to Artemis. And Holly finally regaining her composure, and following in their footsteps.  
She opened the door, and stood to the side, gesturing them in.

"Are you not coming in?" Butler almost stuttered.

"No, no," she grinned, "I must get up to Gilda and Persephone. Persephone, the little one you met. And I must get ready for tonight, full moon you know," she then smiled, showing her very rugged teeth.  
"Persephone… goddess of Demeter and Zeus. In mythology she was abducted and tricked by Hades, forcing her to spend half of each year in hell," Artemis looked at her questioningly.

She frowned at him slightly, "Why yes…you definitely a hunter for answers…but then what would you expect from a Artemis. You are sure to fit…right in…maybe," Her smile reappeared and she turned around and walked away.

"She's a werewolf," Artemis said, turning to Holly, who only nodded. "And pull yourself together," he almost smiled.

"I AM TOGETHER!" she glared at him. "Stupid mud boy," she growled.  
Artemis continued walking through the open door, along with Butler. Suddenly Butler placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Artemis, I am not sure this is a good…" Butler said before he was cut off by Artemis.

"But it must be done," Artemis responded firmly. Artemis's eyes looked forward into the darkened room. Even though it was barely darkened, the room seemed to be completely hidden.  
"Greetings, greetings, greetings," A tall pale man slide out from the shadows. He seemed to hiss the words he spoke, as his dull grey eyes swept over them. He had pale blonde hair that reached his shoulders, and was wearing a suit much like Artemis's.

"State your name!" Holly practically yelped.

"I am the Sir Nero Delassius," he smiled sadly. "I believe you are Artemis, Holly, and…Butler?" he raised his eyes casually, as he proceeded to shake their hands.

"Yes…" Holly blinked at him.

He smiled smoothly, "We could practically hear you from the other side of the house." "Now that our formal introductions are done away with, we should take this conversation to the third story conference room. Follow me." With this he swept past them, and walked out the way they came. He then walked up the stairs to the back.

"So how was your trip?" He asked casually.

"As decent as can be expected," Artemis replied. If he wanted to play casual, so could Artemis.

"Well, I do hope you enjoy your stay, this is a splendid city. Lots to do, especially for ones of your age," he smiled playfully.

"Ah, I have heard there are many art museums here," Artemis nodded.

"Yes, though I was suggesting more of the shopping malls and movie theatres. It's a good thing you enjoy art, I only wish my daughters did also. However, Persephone is too young and," he stopped short as they reached the third story. "Ah, here we are," he motioned to the first door.

They walked in to see a long table, in which sat four others.

* * *

Introductions, always bore me.

The cat is in the back.  
?>>


End file.
